


有所思 浴衣杀人事件 （二）

by alexzwithpace



Category: sagiri seina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexzwithpace/pseuds/alexzwithpace
Kudos: 4





	有所思 浴衣杀人事件 （二）

有所思 浴衣杀人事件(二)

心心念念的人儿脚步明显比平时放缓不少，不知道是二齿屐不跟脚还是浴衣的下摆收太紧，至于身形也有些前躬……绪月摸了摸风衣口袋里柔软的布料，了然地笑了笑发动了车子。

落在车顶的樱花瓣随着移动飘飘洒洒，伴着刚刚擦黑的天色让早雾如入画中，可惜就有满脑子活色生香的人不解这诗情画意，吹着口哨破坏着气氛调戏自家女朋友:“美人儿，需要搭车吗？”女朋友气的有点想乐:“都下雨了还不快点。”白了她一眼赶忙坐了进来。

早雾听着稀稀落落砸在车顶的雨声，似是在弹奏着不知名的曲子，又像极了某人在她腿上不规矩的手。

“好好开车！”想也不想就冲着绪月的手拍了过去，却比平时收敛了不少力道。

“知道为什么右舵比左舵好吗？”绪月的手却像是无所觉越探越深，自顾自地说:“因为呀，可以一手掌握车，一手掌握你。”终于摸到了光裸的腿，一本正经耍着流氓的人满足地叹了一口气。

“懒得理你。”离家也就几分钟路程，早雾见推不开也就随她去了，闭上眼睛继续躺倒在椅背上休息。

看着她慵懒的样子，绪月只希望归家的路途长一点再长一点，又恨不得立时停下车子将人抱进怀里。探入衣衫内的手先是沿着肌肉线条自上而下来回摩挲，用掌心感受着紧致的生命活力，又捉住了骨骼分明的膝盖，时轻时重地揉捏着，替劳累了一天的人舒缓着疲劳。

早雾调整了一下坐姿，只觉得膝盖上的按压无比受用，忍不住发出轻轻的的喟叹，昏昏沉沉间睡意袭来……

半梦半醒之时似是有人抱着她问:“舒服吗？”下意识地嗫喏了一声以后猛然惊醒，这才发现不知道什么时候已经被绪月抱到了后座，天色也已经黑透，雨却下的有点大了，路灯的光像是被雨丝扯下来一般洒到车里。

“到家了怎么不进去?”动物本能让早雾有些警觉，假装平静无事就要从绪月膝盖上下去。

绪月收却紧了胳膊，将她往怀里带了带。

早雾估摸着早上的债现在八成是要还了，却还是心存侥幸，搂住绪月的脖子问:“去吃饭好不好?”说完轻轻地亲了亲她就当是贿赂了。

然而贪心不足的人哪会见好就收，绪月一只手捉住她下巴问:“还没回答我的问题呢，舒服吗？”

“舒服。”知道她心里打的什么主意也知道看这样子是逃不过了，干脆爽快地回答了问题。

“还有更舒服的呢……”捉着下巴的手不知什么时候摸到了脑后，稍稍用力一压绪月就擒住了她的嘴唇，温柔地含住轻轻地舔弄着，早雾渐渐沉醉其中开始回应口中的侵犯。

“唔……”直到绪月的手开始拉扯她的腰带，早雾才知道这人是越发大胆了，用尽全力想推开她的钳制:“你疯了?被人看见怎么办?”

“这么大的雨……”绪月不以为意，三两下拽开了碍事的腰带，早雾赶忙紧紧抓住衣襟:“回家里去，这里不……唔！”

话还没说完就被吻住了，铁了心的人一分钟都不想再等:“怎么不行?”如果不是怕再被推开她才懒得从炽热的吻中分出一丝心力解释:“这样的天气怕什么……”

“可是……”早雾生怕车旁有人经过，还是不放开紧抓着衣襟的手。

“没有可是。”越来越湿热黏腻的吻昭示着绪月已经耗尽了所有耐心，手也从膝盖开始沿着紧致的肌肉线条越行越上。

灼热的气息侵袭在早雾耳际，不知道是因为车厢太过狭小还是她太过紧张，多年恋人间已经习惯了的耳鬓厮磨此时变得更加火热滚烫。一边感受着绪月的热情却还不忘偷眼觑着车外的动静，身体却因此更加敏感，似是被吐着信子的蛇缠住了，不断收紧……

车厢里温度越来越高，两人的鼻尖都是汗，直到来回巡游的手指探到了大腿内侧的某一处，尖锐的刺痛感让早雾回过了一丝神智，一把挡开了绪月的手，痛感过后的酥麻痒却像是传遍了全身。

“怎么了？”绪月反手将她的手臂挂到了自己脖子上，衣襟随着拉扯就要敞开，借着昏黄的灯光，在嫩黄的浴衣映衬之下影影绰绰都是她渴望的光景，在早雾拢住之前率先到达的是绪月。

“还不是……还不是你早上办的好事！”啮在胸前的唇齿让早雾气息不稳，手指穿在绪月修短的发丝之间推拒了几下却被含地更深。绪月一手扶在她腰后来回抚弄着细腻光滑的背脊，另一手摸到了胸前挑逗着。挣扎不开的人渐渐沉沦其中却又觉得不甘心，忍不住用了几分力道捶在她肩头。

感受到手心与口中硬挺的反抗绪月才满意的一路向上吻到过去，掠过突出的锁骨滑过细长的颈项，忍了又忍才压下了用力留下印记的心思，最后封住了微张的嘴唇，用舌尖抵开牙关牵引着早雾的唇舌共舞，直到两人都气喘吁吁才舍得分开。

“我办的好事?那我可要好好看看了。”绪月骤然发力，转个身将原本侧坐在她身上的人按在座椅上。衣衫不整的人刚刚努力坐正身子就被用力分开了双腿，绪月竟然真就借着昏黄的灯光在白皙紧致的腿上仔细地寻找痕迹。

早雾臊地双颊通红，努力想收拢双腿却被绪月卡在其中动弹不得。“再胡闹我就生气了！快点回家！”什么是色厉内荏，此时的早雾君再合适不过。

“哦?”仔细用指尖感受着大腿内侧柔软的人根本不以为意:“着什么急，回家还有。”早上被推开的时候气恼间留下的齿痕现下成了艳红色，指尖探上去能感受到些微的凸起。绪月有些后悔自己的没轻没重，伸出舌尖小心地描绘着，安慰着。

湿滑的舌尖带着又痒又痛的触感逼得早雾大腿轻颤，混混沌沌间也忘记了自己因何恼怒。除了车窗里洒进来的灯光她现在只能感受到绪月的热情。唇是怜惜舌是挑逗，手指是带着温柔的鲁莽与急切……

被雨水打落的花瓣可怜兮兮地附在车窗上，只有早雾知道，自己比它还要湿润。双腿被迫曲起脚踩到座椅上，绪月马上也要知道了……

时急时缓的春雨砸在车顶像极了绪月在她身下的磨磨蹭蹭，触手生春。疾风骤雨是掠夺，绵绵如丝是安抚，掠走她的羞怯与矜持，安抚她的颤抖与不满足，随着逐渐滂沱的雨势释放的是彼此的热情与需索……

雨停风住，周围一切都静了下来，草丛中窸窸窣窣的虫儿叫声在喘息刚住的时候分外清晰。早雾趴在绪月身上，轻柔的吻接连不断落在她耳畔脸颊，宽大的浴衣穿在身上将两人都盖住。

早雾拢在脑后半长的头发早就随着之前的拉扯披散开了，挠的绪月颈项胸口都痒痒的。“最近排练太累了吗……”按压着她紧绷的肩胛韧带试图帮她放松，这个养了一只狗的猫系女人，平时不让亲不让抱，现在却乖乖窝在她怀里让她轻捋着顺毛，绪月感受着全身心的拥有，心底深处的满足。

“没有……”一手探上绪月的脸庞无意识地轻轻抚摸着，昏昏欲睡的人闭着眼睛享受着这静谧安闲的时刻。

“看你排练的时候又哭又笑的，真是心疼。”捉住乱摸的手指放到唇边吻着，思索良久还是忍不住轻轻咬了一下。

“嗯?”早雾稍稍用力甩了一下没挣脱，知道这个时候她有分寸也就随她去了。“剧本需要而已，心疼什么……”声音越来越低，似是要睡着了。

“总归是心疼的，外界的因素我控制不了，但是余生绝不会让你因我流泪。”郑重的允诺把早雾君从瞌睡中夺了回来，外抖内怂的本性让她一边整理着衣衫一边打茬:“雨都停了，赶紧回家吧。”心里却满满的都是温暖。

绪月一反常态地没有阻拦，竟然还帮她将浴衣整理规整。直到早雾君穿着浴衣见识了铁艺床头和腰带手腕之间有多配之后，眼泪汪汪向她求饶的时候才知道信了她的邪。


End file.
